Blurt It Out!
by flowersun
Summary: With a little help from  Kid Flash, Superboy blurts out his feelings to his friends, not knowing Superman will hear him.


It was early in the morning at the Young Justice Cave and most of the members were sitting at the table eating their breakfast and chatting with each other.  
Robin and Aqualad were talking about their next mission, Artemis and Kid Flash were arguing over who gets the next pancake (Artemis wasn't hungry, she just loved messing with Kid Flash),  
and Miss Martian was just sitting waiting for Superboy to come join them.

"I wonder what's taking him so long. Should I go wake him up?" she thought to herself.

Right on cue Superboy walks in with an annoyed face. He grabbed a plate, snatched the fought over pancake -_"HEY! THAT WAS MINES!" _Artemis and Kid Flash yelled - and sat down with a huff.

Aqualad noticed his presence and greeted him, "Hello Superboy, how did you sleep?"

Not in the mood to talk, Superboy just grunted.

"I…take that…you didn't sleep well," Aqualad said slowly.

Miss Martian, the ever so caring person spoke next, "_Ohh Superboy_, tell us what's wrong we could help you!"

Superboy looked up from his food and into Miss Martian's eyes; he didn't want to disappoint her.

Superboy sighed, "I had a good sleep. It's just as soon as I woke up I started to think of…_Superman_…" he trailed off and slumped more into his chair.

The rest of the members were glancing at each other, not knowing what to say. After a few moments of awkward silence,

Kid Flash had an idea, "You knnoooowwww, when I'm angry I like to _blurt it out_, ya know! Like just _yell it_!"

Superboy looked at Kid Flash, confusion all over his face, "R-Really, you just blurt it out?"

Kid Flash smirked, "Yep! Here let me show you," Kid Flash stood up and cleared his throat,"Well, lets see where do I start?...ok well I've been irritated lately because _AR-TE-MIS_ can't _SHUT-UP _and she acts like she's awesome, when dude, she's not!",Kid Flash noticed how good that felt and kept going,

"I'm irritated that Aqualad never lets me ride on his back when we go swimming! Man, with my speed and your awesome ability to swim, we could be like a _super powerboat_!"

Robin rolled his eyes, "Ok are you done? We get it-"

"No I'm not!", said Kid Flash, "I'm annoyed that Robin wears those ugly sunglasses, _dude-you-look-weird- take them off_! And I'm angry that Miss Martian doesn't admit that she's _in love _with me!"

"UGH! Shut up _Kid Stupid_! Nobody cares how you feel," yelled Artemis, "we only want to hear Superboy's emotions. Go ahead Superboy."

Kid Flash glared at Artemis and saw everyone else glaring at him and quickly sat down. Superboy started to get nervous and was questioning if he should even let out his thoughts.  
Robin picked up Superboy's nervousness and decided to help,

"Ok Superboy, what you think of Superman? Do you think he's nice? Clumsy? Do you think he's-"

"I think he's a jerk!" Superboy interrupted, "I think he is a wimp. He's supposed to be brave but for some reason he cant even hold a conversation with me!"

Superboy looked at his teammates shocked and excited faces.

"He might have more physical strength but at least I have courage to confront our issues!" Superboy stood up, "He's a loser! Ha, Boy Scout, "_scouts honor my ass_!"...

Little did he know Superman and Batman planned to meet at the Cave to talk about a certain mission coming up and Superman arrived early.  
He was going to just wait for Batman in the meeting room but decided not to when he heard yelling in the kitchen. As he got closer he realized Superboy was the one yelling and was talking about _him!_  
Superman stood in the doorway, arms crossed, with a frown on his face. Everyone, except Superboy, noticed his presence and felt the awkward feeling coming again.  
Aqualad coughed to get Superboy's attention but Superboy was way too much into his rant,

"…and how dare he look at me like I'm disgusting! He's the disgusting one!"

Artemis hissed at Superboy to be quiet but that didn't work,

"…and if could talk to him right now, I-I-I would tell him that…his curl on his head…makes him look _stupid!_"

Robin slammed his head on the table, Kid Flash was trying to hold back a laugh, Aqualad was shaking his head, Artemis couldn't look up from the floor, and Miss Martian was blushing furiously.  
Superboy was huffing and puffing when he heard,

"Well, I finally found out what you think of me."

Superboy froze, he could have sworn his heart dropped to his stomach.

"Well," started Robin, "I think I hear Batman calling us, we should go!"

Everyone jumped up, leaving Superboy to defend himself. Superboy slowly turned to face Superman.  
He saw Superman walking towards him and started to get nervous, he thought Superman was going to yell at him or hit but instead Superman laid his hand on his shoulder.  
Superboy looked at Superman's face laced with deep thinking; finally Superman spoke with a little smile,

"Do you really think my curl makes me look stupid?"

Superboy raised his eyebrow at a smiling Superman and rolled his eyes and smirked, "Yeah it kind of does!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeahhhh sooo this story I just thought up at the moment...i'll be writing more! I hope you enjoy this story :)**


End file.
